black water mushrooms
by xXbethany113-sepirothXx
Summary: the darkness inside Princess Peach grows too much... but can she find another like her in the darkening heart of a pokemon trainer... named Misty?


./' noooo one knows  
what is it like to be hated  
hated hated (_they all hate me_)  
ecxept for me  
darkness...and shadows ./'

(i lieked doing a sing at the start of my last fic so i thught i wild do anytoher one to set the mood)

CHAPTER ONE - BEGINING AT THE START

it was a birght and sunni day and this made PRINCESS PEACH very not happy. she was in bad mood ever since mario did not return her phone all she wanted to do was talk but he was too busy being with luigi and yoshi. she did not feel like she nomrally would and all she could fink aobut is how sad she is and how she doesnt liek that she lives in a place like this! no one understands her and somtimes when BROWER kidnpas her she wishes that no one would rescue her and she wuld stay in the dkarness forever. she went to her room and she looked at what she was wearing it was a bright pink dress with a yellow crown on top. 'why do i dress liek this' she say 'this does not look how i feel! i do not feel happy and i am not happy so why do u look like it!' she started to cry a bit and she sang a sade tune to herslf (a/n it is like the mario theme only is is slow and makes you want to cry :'( she dcided to change into something else. she was a pincess so she had lots of clothes and she could make some clothes so she dcised to make some new clothes so she could look hiw she felt.

she looked into the mirror and he looked and her new outfit. it was liek her old dress but it was black with red and pink skulls on it. it was shorst and u culd see she was wearing some black boots and her hair was done up and she was wearing a corest. she had died her hair pink but it was a really sad pink and she had a new crown on but it was black and had more skulls on it (i think i saw some safety pins on it as well) she looked in the mirror at her and she said 'this is how i feel and now i look like how i feel

because she was a pincess she could go whever she wanted and she wanted to go far awy from her castle becuase all the poeple at her castle would try to make her feel happy and be sometink she is not and she did not want to be that only herself so she escaped one morning and went out onto the coutnry side. she sat under a tree and cried because she feeled so bad but under it all she was a little little bit happy because she was bineg herself! she knew that soon they would come finding for her and she didnt want tobe found so she tried to find a place to hide. she culd hear them calling 'princess peach! princess peach! where are you you have to come back and go to a dance and a tea party' but she did not want that! soon she was running in a dark forest and she did not care that the branches were cutting her and making blood come out. she thought to herself 'the pain makes me feel good because my life is pain and the blood makes me feel lalive but also make me wish i were dead' she was running and running

soon she had run so far that they stopped folowing her. she was in apart of the forest that was very dark and cold and scary but peach liked it because it was like her on the inside but it was outside! she was crying and then she saw a pipe like the ones mario and lugigi uses! it was not a green pipe though it was dark and very scary looking and had thorns with black roses gowing on it. peach walked over to it and looked into it and it was very dark and she couldnt see anything down there. peach said 'mario uses these to go places and i dont belong here so maybe i should go someplace. maybe i will find someone wo understands me and esont want me to change and be happy because i am not happy!!' normally she would of been scared but she was too sad and dark and so she jumped into the pipe (she used a double jump and her umbrealla was black with skulls on it) and she went into the pipe! it made the boop boop boop sound and she couldnt see anything but she felt like she was falling down and down and down. she begin to feel very tired and she feel alseep and she closed her eyes...

hey who are you wake up

princess peach was lying on the ground and she heard a voices. she look around and she couldnt see the pipe. how did she get here? where is here? 'hey are you alright?' said the voice again. peach looked up and saw that there was a girl standing in front of her. she was tall and was wearing shorts and had her hair in a sideways ponytail 'hi my name is MISTY who are u?' said the girl. peach said 'my name is peach where am i?' misty said 'you are near curelean city which is were i live' peach looked around and saw that she was near a river where a camp was set up and they were in a firest. there was a creature there too and he was like a koopa only different! he was blue and had a curly tail and when he looked at peach he said 'squirtle squirle!'

peach was very sad and she did not want to tlak to misty because she was probably a very happy person and wouldnt understand her. but then she was looking into mistys eyes and she could see that inside she was very sad and hurt just like she was. she stood up and went over to the campsite. she said 'why are out here? dont u have a family to be with?' mistly looked very sad and said 'i do not have a family but i have sisters who are very not nice. they are all happy and tell me to smile all the time but i dont feel like smiling and being happy' peach nodded. misty said 'i went away from home with my pokemons and i met this boy who is very nice and i thought maybe he coudl understand me but he is just like them and wants me to be happy. they dont understand!! i am happy being not happy!!' she then turned away and began to sing a song:

'i am so sad  
this darkness inside of me  
they do not understand

i just want to be unhappy  
and find someone who is unhappy too  
i have no mommy or pappy  
to teach me what to do

this darkness inside of me  
is what i want to be  
why oh why wont someone  
love the shadows inside meeeee'

misty then began to cry. peach could see that she was like her! if she was not so dark and sad theis meeting would of made her happy. she walked up to misty and says 'i know who u are feeling. i am a princces and i too am dark and said insde my soul like u. u and i are two of a kind i understand u and you understan me. together we will show them all that we are happuy being unhappy!' misty looked at peaches eyes and she say the darkness insite her too! they looked at each other and they knew that together they had the sgrength to be unhappy! peach said 'but first u mist look like you feel. i used to dress up in all pink but that was what THEY wanted me to look and knot how i feelt! i will help u become who u are' misty nodded and together they went into the tent to maek misty a new outfit.

soon it was done. she was wearing a black miniskirt that had a red water drop pattern on the bottom and she was weaing some fishnet stockings. she had a black and white striped tchirt on and her hair was done into too ponytiails and she had skull clips to hold them (a/n they were squirtle skulls and this mede squirtle very unomfotable) misty then said 'here i have this white makeup and all this makeup it will halp show my inner darkness on the outside' and so misty and peach put on the makeup. their faces and skins were very white and they had dark eyeshadows on and they put bleck lipstick on each other. they were both crying because they were both being themselves and no one was treing to be make them happy. when the were fnished they loked at each other and they both said how beautiful and sad each other looked.

'i have an idea' said misty 'why don't we change our names? our old names were given to use by happy epople but we are not happy so we are not them any more. we will keep our first names so that is makes THEM feel bad (and also so that we are reminded of who we used to be so that we dont acidentlly be happy again) but we will ad to them' and then peach said 'okay what do u want to be called' and misty said 'hmmmmmm i think i will be called Misty Amazing Darkness Shadow Water' and then peach said 'that is a good one because it reveals ur inner self and i think my one will be Peach Horror Pink Sadness Eternity' because that is who i feel i am' they looked both deep into eache others eyes and although they were both sad and not happy, the had each other, and this made them happy (althoug not a lot)

soon it was morning and misty and peach got out of the tent together. they had a good nights sleep but when they woke up the sky was blu and the birds were singing so this made them sad. peach said 'i was hoping it would rain today so that it would be on the outside like i am on the inside' and misty agreed. they had a breakfast (it was eggs but misty had some black food culouring and they used it so it wad dark and they had some ketchup and it was like blood) they decided to go into town because if the world would not look sad like them then they would make it sound sad with their musics. misty said that she knew of some musci to by that she had always wanted to but didnt becoz no-one would understand her about it. she told peach their names were Evavesence, Corupus Delectablei, Shroud of Unlife, Black Heart and she sung some of the lirics to peach and she was amazed at them 'we dont have music liek that in the mushroom kingdrom (a/n that is where peach is from) all we have is the mario theme and that is not sad at all

they got into town (ceruluean city) (on misty's bike oh yeah and they had painted it black and it had two seets and they ) and everyone was looking at them! peach says to misty she says 'look at them all staring at us!! but we will not bow to them because we are being true to ourselves and they just dont understand us. they are all stupid becoz they go through lief not being who they are like us! they feel bad for us but we fell worse for them!' so even though everyone was staring and some were maeking rude comments misty and peach did not care because they were not hurt becase they were already so sad inside.

they were at the music store and they wre listening to the music (and peached was about to say she loved it but she doesnt love anything any more so she didnt) and then they heared this 'misty? is that you?! why are you dressed like that?' and they turned around a boy was standing there. he was wearing a shirt and pants and a hat. misty said 'ASH.' and he was surprised by how angry (and sad) she was. 'oh if it isnt ash why are you here' and then ash said 'oh yeah...i was feeling bad about u running away so i came to look for you'. hearing this said made misty very sad but very angry! she was being very loud and peach was standing behind her.

'you are feeling bad?! U ARE FELING BAD?!1 my lief is feeling bad. u alwaws want me to feel good but that is not who i am!1!! if u had only aceptted who i was u and i could be together byt you want me to be happy and i am not that person anymore! i haev been denying my true DARK feelings for too long now and with peaches help i am now who i really am! u can take your life and ur love and ur pikachu and go away! my lief is darkness and shadows and hate and sad now, and it has no time for you! so just go away, i never want to see u EVER AGaGIN!!11!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

misty was very angry but you could see she was very sad (because she was crying) and ash did not know what to say he was stunned! then peach started to sing a song

(peach)  
you do not see that i am too dark for you  
the shadows inside me too black for you  
you smile and laugh  
while i cut myself  
just so i can feel something new

)misty)  
you have heart me too much times before  
and now i am bleeding and raw  
my heart is red and my soul is black  
and 666 is the number of my mind

(mistys squirtle)  
squirt squirt

(both)  
you just dont understand me  
you are to hap-py  
and i am now a harpy  
to the daaaaaark

you are so damn happy  
and we crying tears of hate  
and bloooood

(misty)  
you are so damn happy  
and for that i hate you always  
because you do not want me  
as i truely am  
i am  
i am  
i am

so dark inside  
(fade to black)

everyone in ths store was shcoked! the song was very sad and dark and they all just stood there looking at Misty and Princess Peach. but they were sad in their hearts and they did not care that anyone was looking at thim. ash could not stop staring! but then he did somethingk that noeone expected!... he began to cry! he was cying! he then ran off and they never saw him again. if peech and misty did not fell so sad then they would be proud! they hade stand up for what they believe in and they were

okay thats it! its not my normal thing but i hope you like it. i will post up the next chapter when i decide what they're going to do to mario! (omg i hope that wasn't a big spoiler!!1! yes the nxt bit will have mario i think and maybe some other characters i dont know really)


End file.
